Modern robots incorporate a variety of electronic components, all of which may need to communicate with one another. Such components require a robust and adaptable communications network for ideal operation. Electronic communications networks exist in a variety of configurations. Many operate according to widely-adopted standards for their respective communications protocols, physical interfaces, and interconnecting hardware devices. Network components operating according to these standard protocols are widely available.